


There Aren’t Enough Words

by SunKicks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Basically Hinata can communicate with animals, Blood, Earth Manipulation, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, Gen, Hinata barely knows how to speak, I looked that up idk if that’s what it’s called, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mute Hinata kinda?, Nightmares, Water Manipulation, Zoolingualism, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKicks/pseuds/SunKicks
Summary: Hinata Yuki was born with magic coursing through her veins, a guarantee that if she was found she would be shamed, ridiculed, or ever murdered.And so she runs away once she finds out she’s pregnant, and finds a hidden village for only those with magic. She has a child who she calls Shouyou.At first there’s nothing to fear.But then disaster strikes, and Shouyou is left alone.But he’s not really alone. He has himself, the forest, and the animals who care for him.And for all Shouyou knows, that’s all that’s left in the world, though his memories try to show him otherwise.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea randomly. I think the movie “Room” inspired it since I watched it earlier.
> 
> This is kind of short and probably not very good, but I really wanted to get the words out there. I haven’t edited yet.
> 
> I may edit it a bit later

To be with magic coursing one’s veins was to be shamed, ridiculed, or even murdered and left rotting out on the streets such as if one were an animal. It was not out of the ordinary in many places to find the corpses of those who were rumored to have had magic. Many times, these people didn’t even get proper burials, for their family were either too ashamed of them or were too afraid of being scorned for even daring to shed a tear at what one would consider a cursed one.

Which was why Hinata Yuki knew she had to get away from this good for nothing village.

She was one of the unlucky ones, not only born with magic, but born with it to two non magical parents.

Though, she was at least lucky in the sense that she was a late bloomer. Many newborns begin wielding their elements soon after birth. Hinata Yuki was 10 years old when she felt the vines that curled around the back of her small home begin to bend towards her. She moved her hand back and forth and watched as the vine followed, almost as if it were its own sentient being. She was young, but she was old enough to know what this meant. Those with magic were outsiders, considered betrayals of mother nature. Slurs and insults followed them wherever they went if they were caught.

And so she hid her powers.

And when she was old enough, she ran far away. She had heard rumors of villages where only those with magic resided, and she knew she had to find one.

Especially now that she was with child. The second she knew she was pregnant she could almost sense the magic flowing within her. Her child would be born a magical being too. She ran soon after, abandoning the father who hadn’t known of her powers, leaving behind only a few flowers and a note telling him how much she loved him.

Once she left the village it was almost as if she knew exactly where to go. The animals were attracted to her, as if they knew of the way she could bend the Earth, and she let herself follow them to wherever they brought her.

And where they brought her was what she had needed all her life.

The rumors were true. Where she stood was a village bustling and vibrant with life. She could see a child throwing fire at another who threw back water, extinguishing the fire every time. She let herself laugh at the children who were using the air around them to glide around. She smiled at a woman who was motioning to a flower, making it grow taller.

She was quickly tended to by some natives and from then on she spent the rest of her days proud of the magic she was born with.

Her son was born June 21st the break of dawn. The sun and the orange hair he inherited from his father persuaded her to name him Shouyou.

Unlike herself, only a month after he was born, she found him unknowingly reviving dead patches of grass while also growing flowers.

Also unlike herself, the village elder quickly realized something of Shouyou after only 2 years of his birth.

“Have you not noticed the way Shouyou’s actions change around the animals?” She asked Yuki, taking a sip of tea.

“Well yes, he’s an animal lover. It’s why I let him take in that dog.” Yuki was referring to Emi. Emi was a half-starved dog who Shouyou brought in after playing outside. Yuki at first refused to take in the dog, insisting on bringing it to someone who would be able to care for a dog. But after seeing how well and how quickly Shouyou connected with Emi, Yuki quickly changed her mind and took in the dog. Though she wouldn’t call herself a dog person, after seeing the bright smile Shouyou wore when he was told he’d be able to keep the dog, Yuki knew she wouldn’t regret her choice one bit.

“Well it’s not just that. You see, I have a theory. I’ve had it for a while, only now I’m sure of it. Though it’s very rare, there are those who are able to communicate with animals. No one knows why. Some believe that only those with a truly pure soul are chosen and given this gift by the spirits that roam the forests. Though of course, not all believe in such spirits and so some believe it’s just luck. It would also explain why he’s been slow to speak.”

Yuki left the elder’s house not totally convinced, until she began to watch Shouyou closer. Then she was able to see what the elder was talking about. Shouyou’s speech was quite behind others his age. He was barely able to hold a sentence, and could really only utter a few words. Yuki quickly realized why that was. At times he would begin a sentence and end it with a slight bow or tilt of his head, or a slow blink. The same thing she would witness Shouyou doing around animals, especially this one deer who always came back for him. A tilt of the head, a slow blink, a scrunching of the nose. Knowing why Shouyou couldn’t speak as well as the others definitely didn’t help him speak any faster. Now though, Yuki was more understanding of this.

Shouyou truly was extraordinary.

His third year was when everything changed.

•••

_There was a bright red and orange everywhere. He knew the word for it, fire. He could see others like him, but bigger and with faces that were all scrunched up and wrinkled. He trembled at the weapons they carried and the hate that exuded off of those faces. There was red all around him. He knew the word for that too, he mumbled it often throughout the day, even more than the other words he mumbled. It was blood. There was someone lying down next to him. She had brown hair and though her face was motionless, only showing the fear she exhibited during the attack, Shouyou could tell she was a kind person. There was another word he knew and constantly mumbled. Dead. He had some memories of her, or at least he believed they were memories. He could see her hugging him and singing and petting Emi. He didn’t remember the words to the song she sang, and so he hums it instead._

_The smoke is choking him, he’s drowning in the blood. He feels something bite the back of his neck and drag him away from the women who had once sang to him._

Shouyou woke up gasping for air. He couldn’t understand what he saw in his dreams practically every night. He knew deep down that the place he stayed in wasn’t always like this. There was once a thriving village, standing proudly bustling with people. All that remained now were the rubble and the skeletons that were once scattered randomly around until Shouyou began dragging them to a large hole he dug up himself.

Shouyou was alone, but he wasn’t truly alone.

There were the animals who brought him food, and spoke to him, and sang to him, and comforted him when he was scared or, more commonly, just confused.

He couldn’t understand what was around him, if there was more. For all he knew, there was just him, and the animals and nature that surrounded him.

He was okay with that, but that didn’t take away the confusion the dreams always brought. Why was the fire, which he used to cook the raw meat the bears brought him, being used for such a nature. He couldn’t understand who the other people with the weapons were, or who the skeletons once were.

He would always ask the animals.

_A half-blink, a slight tilt of his head both ways, a pursed lip and whispered some words he knew. He was unsure if the animals understood the words, but it felt nice saying them “Others or no? Who?”_

The animals always responded the same way.

_A full blink and a slow head-shake._

Shouyou didn’t know how to translate what the animals said to the language the humans spoke in his mem, didn’t even have enough words to. The only words he knew which he could use a translation for this response were maybe, _“No words good. Too small”_

He knew what the animals meant. There weren’t enough words they could use to answer his questions. Not only that, they also thought he was too young. So he always answered the questions himself. 

It was just him, the animals, and the forest in this world. Anything in his memories was just something he must have come up with.

Though he was unsure if it was correct and he still had doubts that he chose to ignore, he could say he was satisfied with this answer.

_“Good words happy.”_

He got up from the pile of leaves he slept on that the animals showed him how to create. 

He took a deep breath.

“Emi, Emi!” He shouted, making his voice as strong as it could be. It was definitely hard though, his voice was not as powerful as Big’s calls. Big was the largest bear in the forest and she always brought him fish and played with his hair. Though Shouyou didn’t know why or how, he knew he and Emi had words that referred to just them. The words were given to him by the women who sang to him in his dreams. He decided to start giving words to the animals who were closest to him. Big was the biggest bear, Ok was the deer who had been with Shouyou for as long as he remembered, Pretty was the bird who always sang to him, and Water was the otter who Shouyou spoke to for hours. He got tired after Water of giving words to the others and so he quickly stopped. It wasn’t as if they understood the words anyways.

Emi quickly ran up to him, ready for another day. 

_Her tail waggled quickly, “Play?”_

Shouyou laughed.

 _A head shake followed by rapid blinks, a head tilt and words._ “No, food, bath.”

He wandered over to the trees, unknowingly kicking the rubble of what was once a magic-only village. He began to gather the fruit, having to stand on his tippy toes in order to reach.

He groaned.

“Want me bigger,” he mumbled.

He quickly ate, sharing with Emi and all of the other animals who came up to him. They spoke in head tilts, and blinks of the heat. It was a hotter day than usual. 

After he finished eating, he quickly went over to the lake and washed himself of the dirt on him. One thing he could remember vividly was what the others put on, including himself. He knew a lot of those words.

_Shirt, pants, clothes._

A while ago he found some clothes that weren’t completely burnt and tried them on. It was during a cold day, much colder than usual. Usually he’s fine with the bears cuddling him, but that day he had an idea. He knew the animals around him had much more hair than him for one reason, warmth. He looked for the clothes in his memories and tried them on. Most were far too big for him, but they served to keep him warm. He only wore them on cold days.

After his wash Emi ran up to him again, wagging her tail violently.

He smiled and grabbed a stick off of the ground. Then he threw it in her direction. 

She ran, catching it and bringing it back to him, only for him to throw it again. He could see Ok watching him. She bowed as a greeting. Shouyou returned the bow, before focusing again on playing.

They ran together around the forest until Shouyou’s stomach began to growl.

Luckily, Big was already nearby. Shouyou ran to her and tackled her into a hug.

 _He licked his lips, blinked his eyes slowly, and said a singular word._ “Hungry.”

Big brought him some fish. Shouyou started a fire to cook it.

At first when he was younger, he would eat the fish raw. Then one night, he had a dream where he watched someone use sticks and leaves to create a fire. At first he was confused. All he thought he knew of fire was that it could kill. But then he saw them cooking fish like the one Big always brought.

He decided to try it one day. Ok was nearby so at first he wasn’t scared, until the flames got bigger. Then all he could see was _death_ and _blood_ and _weapons_ and he quickly hid behind Ok, who comforted him.

After sometime though, he realized the fire wasn’t moving. He hesitantly moved closer to it and copied what the person did in his dreams with the fish.

He had never tasted anything like it. The fire which he had once believed only served for death, was able to make something amazing. From then on, he mainly used the fire for meat.

He tried it a few times with the fruit and plants. It didn’t go as well. 

After eating, Shouyou spends the rest of the day practicing moving the Earth with Ok.

Ok will motion at a certain plant, which Shouyou will grow or move. He loved making shapes out of the plants or making them taller and climbing up them.

Some time before bed, more deer come back. Shouyou knows a few of them leave at around the same time every day and will come back around the same time every day. He watches them speak to Ok. The conversation is always mainly the same.

Ok will tilt her head, slowly blink, and motion off with her head. _“Was it found?”_

The deer will respond to her with a slow almost sad blink. They’ll bow their head and motion off with their head. _“No, not around.”_

Ok will bow her head, always making Shouyou say the same word.

“Sad.”

Finally, it was time for him to sleep. He could hear Pretty singing as he always did whenever Shouyou lied down in bed.

That night his dreams weren’t anything scary. He could hear the song the women sang. He also saw some other people with her this time. They were laughing and pointing at himself. He was much smaller than what the reflection in the lake showed. His hair was also much shorter and the curls seemed softer.

He woke up smiling.

The day was just like any other. He spoke to the animals, he played with Emi, he practiced his magic, he listened to Pretty and the other birds sing, the deer left.

But there was one thing strange about this day.

The deer didn’t return.

And he could tell by the way Ok carried herself, that she was nervous. He tried his best to comfort her. He made himself taller using plants and danced around. That made her a bit happier.

The days went by and the deer didn’t return. Ok got more and more worried.

Finally, Shouyou got tired of staying quiet and asked her the question he’s been wanting to ask.

 _He made the motions as usual, and added the words at the end that he enjoyed to say, but was unsure if the animals understood._ “Where deer go? Why leave?”

Ok responded. With words Shouyou knew to use, he could translate her response as, _“Time to tell why now. Before not big, now big and ready.”_

Ok was finally ready to explain to him everything. The questions he asked but then began to bury, _Where did the deer go daily? Who were the others with the fire and who were the others who died?_

With slight movements of her body, she explained everything to Shouyou in the only way that she could and the only way that he understood.

As always, Shouyou tried translating to the words. This was harder than usual though.

_“Big world. People outside all around. People with magic. People hurt magic. Houses only magic and you. People with weapons. Fire burn people die. Deer help you. More people outside. Deer look for them for you. You leave. No words good. ”_

Though Shouyou could barely translate it with words, he understood what she said in the same way every animal spoke. Although Ok says there wasn’t a way for her to explain it, Shouyou still understood.

Everything he tried to repress was real. The people and the village in his dreams were real, not something he came up with. The world is not just him, the animals, and the forest.

There were more people like him, with magic. But they weren’t liked; people hurt them, which is why there were villages with only magic. He lived in one with the woman _(His mother, he corrected himself. He knew the word mom, but he ignored it, thinking only the animals had mothers.)_

Then one day, the people with the weapons burned it down. They killed everyone, all because of the magic. Shouyou was saved by Ok, the deer who he always spoke to, even as a baby. All that was left over were the skeletons, and the debris of the old village, which had been overtaken by overgrowth. Shouyou often played with the rubble, building it up and then toppling it down, or rolling it around for fun. Now, he felt sick even thinking of playing with the debris.

There were still villages with only magic, and there were still people with magic. The deer have been looking for one to take him in all this time, they have yet to find one.

Shouyou began to cry and frantically gesture at Ok.

“No, I stay.”

Shouyou didn’t want to leave. He didn’t care that Ok told him there was more than just him and the animals. He didn’t want to believe that. 

Ok responded back to him.

_“Only animals not good for people.”_

She was telling him through her motions that humans needed more than just animals and a forest. They needed other humans.

Shouyou wasn’t listening though. He began to shake his head.

“NO!” He screamed the loudest he had ever screamed and ran back to his leaves.

He tried to forget about everything Ok told him, but he couldn’t. It was as if her response had started a storm, and all of the memories he tried to repress began to flood back into his mind.

He could see it again, the fire and the people with weapons. The skeletons he had buried, the blood that he could still feel pooling around him. He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew the memories and dreams were real.

He fell asleep, still crying.

•••

The next day, Hinata awoke earlier than usual by the sounds of the deer returning. He yawned, The sun hasn’t even risen yet. He looked towards the sound and froze. The deer had brought back something with them.

There were other people.

One had gray hair (like some of the bigger people with the scrunchy faces Shouyou had seen in his memories) and some sort of mark under his eye, the likes of which Shouyou had never seen before.

The other had yellow spiky hair that Shouyou had never seen before either. Shouyou could tell that he was older than the one with gray hair. They were both wearing clothes, unlike Shouyou.

And they were both much bigger than Shouyou had expected. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He never truly made the connection that the other people in the world would not only be as big as him, but maybe even bigger than him.

It was overwhelming.

The two people quickly spotted him among the rubble and began heading over to him.

Shouyou could feel his heart begin to race. He ran, hiding behind some trees.

They were speaking, but he could barely understand. They spoke too fast, and they spoke way more words than Shouyou. He had never heard someone speak so many words, not even in his memories, though to be fair, people rarely spoke in his memories.

 _“Don’t worry. Okay. Safe”_ Was all Shouyou was able to pick up before he was covering his ears. He could still hear them, but now they were mumbled.

Soon, all Shouyou could hear was the sound of leaves crunching in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ok standing there.

 _A tilted head, a slow blink._ _“Safe.”_

Shouyou shook his head. He never realized it, but tears had a very strange taste. He doesn’t remember ever having cried so much before.

Ok repeated it.

_A tilted head, an even slower slow blink, a tilted head to the other side. “Safe. No trust. Why?”_

She was asking Shouyou why he didn’t trust her.

_He shook his head, he scrunched his nose and blinked hard. “Don’t want to go.”_

Ok looked over to another side and motioned for someone else to come. Soon, the two people he had seen before came forwards.

Shouyou was crying even harder. The one with blonde hair was trying to speak to him, but Shouyou could barely understand. 

He could feel Ok licking his cheeks, trying to get him to calm down.

The one with the gray hair put a finger up the other and he stopped talking. Then, he tilted his head at Shouyou and blinked slowly.

He gasped. _You understand?_

The gray one nodded his head, then he nodded at the grass surrounding Shouyou and it began to grow taller.

The gray one said something to the blonde one, making him take out some container of sorts which Shouyou had never seen before. He held up his hand and a bubble floated out of the container, on top of his hand. He weaved the water gracefully through and around his fingers.The blonde one was speaking to him again, slower this time with less words.

“Do you like?”

Shouyou nodded. 

He had an idea. He used his magic to bend one of the tree branches back to him. He grabbed a fruit and handed it to them.

The gray one took off the sweater he was wearing and gave it to Shouyou, who put it on despite it being warm. It was too big and completely covered his nude body. Shouyou figures that was the goal.

The gray one spoke to him again, but this time in the way Shouyou understood best.

_“Come with us?”_

Shouyou looked over at Ok. She was nodding at him.

 _She shook her head, scrunched her nose and motioned at him._ She was telling him again that humans could not only be with animals.

Shouyou nodded.

“What’s your name?” The blonde one asked him.

Shouyou tilted his head, confused.

“I’m Ukai,” Ukai said pointing at himself.

“I’m Sugawara,” Sugawara added.

“I’m Shouyou,” Shouyou responded, pointing to himself. He noticed that his voice was nowhere near as loud as Ukai or Suga’s, but they still seemed satisfied.

Sugawara offered him his hand. Shouyou took it.

Quickly Shouyou said one last thing to Ok.

_Tell them I said goodbye._

Ok bowed her head.

“Bye,” Shouyou whispered, not to anyone specific but to the whole forest in general. His voice was barely audible over whatever Ukai was saying to Suga.

Emi quickly ran over to Shouyou, pawing at his legs. He nodded at her.

And together they left the forest with Emi following close behind.

What Shouyou had thought was only the world, was suddenly so much bigger than he could even imagine.


	2. The Deer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided to continue this. It’ll be a good way for me to do something when I’m bored and I can practice my writing a bit :)
> 
> This chapter is out of order btw, sorry about that. I wasn’t planning on continuing at first so the order is a little messed up but just for these 2

Sugawara was at peace in Karasuno.

They were hidden well, and had never been found by those who wished to harm them. 

They were accepting to any mage who needed help and a place to call home.

And though they were quite small and isolated, they weren’t alone; their closest allies were Nekoma and Fukorodani, two very large towns or at least much larger than Karasuno, and they were on relatively good terms with Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai, the two kingdoms which were large and powerful. They were the most known amongst non-mages, yet surprisingly they were rarely attacked. Every attack that was directed towards them were quickly extinguished and so as stories of their strength and hostility towards non-mages who wished to harm them spread, attacks began to decrease until there were close to none.

Karasuno was the smallest of the bunch and considered the weakest, but Sugawara held no qualms about this. Karasuno was small and tight-knit, not like the others with rambunctious streets crowded with people. Sugawara had visited Nekoma, Fukorodani, Shiratorizawa, and Aoba Johsai before and though he did enjoy how lively the streets were, he wouldn’t want to live in such a crowded place for the rest of his life.

Not only that, but Sugawara wouldn’t call Karasuno weak. The strongest? Maybe not, but weak? Absolutely not. They had many strong mages, who were definitely not afraid to put their lives on the line to protect Karasuno.

Sugawara had never realized it before, but he was lucky. He was lucky to have been able to live in and help develop such a place where he and others like him could live freely without fear.

Others didn’t have the same luxury.

“Suga, can you check up on Noya and Tanaka? I get so nervous anytime they volunteer to guard. You know how they are.” 

“Sure Asahi, I’ll check if you buy me some fruit from Ennoshita.”

Asahi rolled his eyes.

“You’re a demon.”

“Awww, thanks Asahi!” Sugawara chuckled and walked away to the border, waving at those he passed by.

“SUGAWARA!” 

Nishinoya and Tanaka were definitely going to make him go deaf one day.

“What are you doing here?”

“Asahi wanted me to check up on you and Noya.”

“WHAT!”

Sugawara tuned out Tanaka and Noya’s rant over their muscles and bravery.

_ Same old, same old. _

Tanaka and Noya were still ranting when something strange caught Suga’s eye.

_ Deer? _

But the way they were gesturing to him—

_ “Help is needed!” _

_ “You need help? For who?” Sugawara asks. _

_ “I will explain if you walk here. The others are not kind.” _

_ “The others? They are kind, do not worry.” _

And just as Sugawara said that...

“TANAKA!!! FOOD!”

Noya clumsily shot an arrow, thankfully narrowly missing the deer.

“NOYA, STOP!” Sugawara shouted, his voice reaching a level he so very rarely used. He quickly turned towards the deer.

_ “Don’t leave please. They didn’t know, now they won’t hurt you,” Suga told the deer urgently. _

“What’s wrong? We haven’t seen such good game in so long!” Noya’s confusion was evident and Sugawara couldn’t blame him. 

“Don’t shoot! He’s telling me something!”

“The deer is telling you something?” Noya asked hesitantly.

Sugawara nodded and creeped closer to the terrified deer, ignoring Noya’s confused look. Sugawara hadn’t told anyone besides Asahi, Ukai, and Daichi. It’s not that he was ashamed of his power; the opportunity simple never arose.

“ _ Keep talking. Where is the danger?” He asks. _

_ “Not here. A boy in the forest alone. The houses were attacked.” _

_ “How long?” Suga asks. _

_ The deer responded, not with the actual number of days of course. Animals didn’t actually use numbers to describe anything, they described the climate of the time period if it was distinguishable, if not then they used the sun and the moon to try to explain. _

_ “Very little water left.” _

Sugawara assumed the deer must have been speaking of a drought. There had been a pretty bad drought when he was around 7 years old. (Though the memories weren’t so vivid now, Sugawara could never forget the fear that struck through his heart as he watched his classmate faint from dehydration. Sugawara would never forget the desperate animals who pawed at his legs, hoping for a just sip of water he rarely had.)

_ So this kid has been there alone for 12 years? Is that even possible? _

_ “You are sure?” _

_ “Yes, the boy needs help. Humans need humans.” _

_ Sugawara nodded. _

_ “I understand. Take me there.” _

_ The deer ever so slightly shook their head. _

_ “Long journey.” _

_ “Okay, you stay. I’ll return.” _

Sugawara would need to prepare. He’ll need to pack food, and water. He’ll probably even need to bring a companion. 

“Suga? What’s wrong?” Noya’s voice broke through his thoughts. Sugawara’s worries must have shown on his face.

“Oh—nothing. I just, I really need to talk to Ukai.”

“What? What did the deer—“

Sugawara left before Noya could finish. He couldn’t help but feel panic at the thought of his newfound predicament.

_ A child alone in the forest for 12 years. Is he even alive? Is he starving? Malnourished? Is he thirsty? He must be lonely. _

“Suga!” Daichi shouted but it was too late. 

Sugawara barreled right into Daichi, knocking over the basket of fruits he had in his hand.

“Oh gods! I’m so sorry—“ Sugawara frantically tried to pick up the fruit scattered around them.

Daichi waved his apology off.

“What happened? Did Noya and Tanaka do something?”

“No. I’ll explain later. I don’t have time.” Sugawara handed him the last fruit and ran away, ignoring Daichi’s calls.

Finally, he made it to his destination: a modest home, which probably should’ve been bigger considering Ukai’s position as chief, surrounded by a fence.

Sugawara could see someone sitting down on the steps leading to the home’s entrance. He was greeted with the familiar sight of Ukai smoking outside of his home (Sugawara supposes Ukai must have gotten sick of the constant lingering smell of tobacco. He was surprised at how long it took him.)

“Sugawara? What happened?”

“Ukai! I need your help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short and not that good sorry about that. Not only what this chapter already hard for me to write for some reason, I’d say I’m a bit rust since I haven’t really been writing or reading lately lol.
> 
> I’ll try to upload quicker.
> 
> I’d also appreciate any feedback or ideas since I have an idea of a possible plot but I’m not sure if I should go through with it or do something else. Any ideas would be appreciated :)


	3. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Another pretty short chapter :/ I’ll try to make the next chapter longer (keyword: try)
> 
> I’ve been feeling pretty unmotivated lately so it’s been harder to write.

Ukai had been so excited for this day.

He had been so busy lately; overseeing everyone in the village, setting up meetings to make sure there were enough resources to last. Though the forest was plentiful, even then it had its limits. There have been less game recently.

Today, he decided, was going to be his day to sit down, smoke a nice cigar, and relax. Just for one day. 24 hours was all he needed.

“Ukai! I need your help!”

Well, it seemed as if he wasn’t going to get the break he so desperately wanted.

“I can never catch a break,” he grumbled. “What happened?”

“You know how animals can speak to me?”

Ukai thought about the many times he caught Sugawara speaking to birds at the rise of dawn (Sugawara was a very early riser. It was quite terrifying to be honest). He’s even caught him speaking to a spider before giving it a piece of fruit.

He nodded.

“I was with Noya and Asahi when a deer came up to me and started to ask for help. He told me that there’s someone, a kid I think, who's been alone in the woods and who needs help. His village was attacked. I can’t believe these fuckers. Killing off parents and families all because they’re mages—”

“So you want to help him?”

Suga sputtered. “Of course I want to help them!”

“Okay—“ he sighed deeply before continuing, “We’ll go in the evening, when there’s not as much sun,”

“We will?”

Ukai chuckled loudly, “You thought you were going by yourself? I want you to start packing supplies. Make sure to bring just enough, we don’t want to be carrying any heavy bags.”

Suga nodded, he turned to leave but then hesitated. “Are you going to want to get revenge on the attackers?”

Ukai raised an eyebrow, not expecting that question “Why do you ask?”.

“Because I’d love to get revenge,” his voice was full of rage and his eyes gleamed with hunger. He reminded Ukai of a raging fire, and a devouring wave.

“Well, I can’t say I have an answer for that. But maybe, if the opportunity arises?” 

Ukai wasn’t ashamed to admit it. If the opportunity ever arose he’d love to have a go at those mother fuckers. He still remembered how difficult they made his life back at his old village—

_Ukai was only 16. He knew full well that he was a mage; he had actually known for quite some time now. It wasn’t a shock to him at all, his grandfather was a very skilled wizard. Magic seemed to run in his family._

_His grandfather raised him to be silently proud of his powers._

_The pride was silent as the grave, but as strong as the ocean. The magic rolled in waves throughout his body, and even felt as if it could burn him from the inside out of Ukai let it._

_He loved it._

_He spent nights with his grandfather, learning to bend water._

_Nights making bubbles rise out of a full bathtub or making shapes out of the water, or pulling the water out of the many plants his grandfather kept in the quaint home before putting the water back (the plant would always droop and pull at Ukai’s heartstrings, though he’d never admit it, always claiming he returned the water for ‘extra practice’)_

_His grandfather was the only water-mage Ukai knew. It was especially helpful that he was a good one. He had come from a mage village called ‘Karasuno’. A village that had been burned down once it was discovered. Ikkei ran away to this village where he hid his past and formed a new life, hiding his powers from everyone else, even from his own child who had not been born with magic, and from his wife._

_Keishin had once lived not with his grandfather, but near him, and instead lived with his parents. His grandfather took him in after his parents had died from an illness which swept through the village when he was just 9. At first, his grandfather believed that he wasn’t a mage either but that all changed the day he caught Keishin playing with a basin full of water. From then on he was determined to teach Keishin everything he knew._

_His grandfather was not only a mage either. He was a wizard. An ancient form of magic that is rare to see. Any mage was able to be a wizard, but it required determination and long years spent studying that most people didn’t want to do or wasn’t able to do. Spell-books were also needed but incredibly hard to find. His grandfather told him of a time where there used to be plenty of magnificent libraries filled with these kinds of spell-books, difficulty ranging from grade-school all the way to the greatest experts._

_These libraries were all burned down when the anti-mage fervor began to increase, a fervor caused by new politicians and leaders in the grandest kingdoms sharing their mistrust of mages. This mistrust spread to even the smallest of villages throughout the country and a new anti-mage era was born._

_His grandfather had luckily managed to save 2 books, and now had them hidden throughout the house using various spells. One book was disguised as a cracked teapot and stood unsuspiciously in the back of a cabinet. When visitors asked why Ikkei kept the defected teapot, all Ikkei would say was that it was passed down to him and it held too much sentiment for him to throw away. Visitors would then nod sympathetically and some might even ask for a family story._

_The other book was disguised as a journal. Visitors would disregard this journal when they first saw it, their first thoughts being that it’s too personal of a thing for them to care about. It was the perfect disguise._

_His grandfather had taught him only a handful of spells, choosing to only teach him more when he turned 18._

_Keishin had been eager for that day. Sure, he didn’t always enjoy the academic part of spells, and he by far preferred the practical part. But, the books were interesting to look through. Keishin loved to find the most absurd spells, like the stink bomb spell or the tickle spell (wizards had a sense of humor too)._

_Keishin wanted to be a great wizard like his grandfather._

_But of course, life had other plans._

_He should’ve known something was going to happen that day._

_That day was unnaturally gloomy. It had rained the entire day, and there was not a sliver of sun to brighten it. Even at night the rain continued, pouring down just as hard as it had in the morning._

_Ukai, now a 23 year old, had been studying some spells. His training was going slower than they had expected, not that Keishin could complain. It was important to be diligent. Magic could easily go wrong with the littlest mistake. He understood why training took so long._

_His grandfather was taking a nap, claiming that the stormy weather had really ‘sucked the life out of him’._

_Suddenly, the front door slammed open. Men with all sorts of weapons began to flood the house._

_Ukai quickly hid the book, before making his way to the front door._

_“What seems to be the—“_

_“We’ve gotten suspicions of there being mages in this household. We just need to conduct a quick search.”_

_His heart froze._

_“That’s ridiculous. There’s no—“_

_The men didn’t even wait for Ukai to finish before they began to ransack the home._

_“Nothing here,” they would call out, invading every inch of their privacy._

_A glass would shatter here and there, a painting would fall to the floor._

_The spell book remained hidden._

_Or so he thought._

_“HERE!” An officer screamed._

_And in his hands, was the spell book, gently worn out by time._

_Everything happened all at once. The book was burned, it’s knowledge and history wasted, treated as if it was nothing more than trash. Weapons were then aimed straight at Keishin._

_To be a mage was considered to be a death sentence._

_“STOP!”_

_And what parent, what guardian, wouldn’t give up their life for their child?_

_His grandfather stood now at the entrance to his bedroom, having been awoken by the sounds of the chaos just outside._

_“The book is mine, not his! He is not a mage. I am.” His grandfather held up his hands, stopping the rain momentarily which continued to pour just outside._

_Keishin had wanted to speak up, but a singular look from his grandfather stopped him._

_The next day his grandfather will have been executed, sacrificing himself for Keishin._

_That same day Ukai began to pack. He couldn’t bear to stay in a place that had caused him so much misery._

_He would be looking for a new place to stay. Perhaps one of those villages his grandfather had told him about? He knew they were still around._

_He had just begun to leave when he came across what seemed to be three teenagers and an adult (though not a very tall one, if he were being completely honest)._

_And they were surrounded by guards. But they weren’t helpless._

_They were fighting back._

_Earth and water used to fight back. The three teenagers were mages, one water mages, two Earth mages. The adult didn’t appear to be a mage, but he was fighting back as well the best he could._

_Ukai didn’t even think twice before joining the fight. Together they staved off the guards and ran to the forest where they soon had introductions._

_The water mage’s name was Asahi. He was not only a water mage, but also a healer. A power his grandfather had once told him about, saying it was very rare to be a natural healer though healing power could be taught to any mage._

_The Earth mages were Daichi and Sugawara, and the non-mage was Takeda._

_They had all been very close, Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi were students of Takeda and Takeda was the only one to know that they were mages. Though he wasn’t a mage, he had always been disgusted by the way they were treated._

_After the execution of Ukai’s grandfather they had all decided that they couldn’t continue living in such a place. They grouped up to hopefully find somewhere better to live._

_Ukai was hesitant at first but soon decided to join them._

_Together they all wandered the forest, staying clear of any potential hunters._

_The forest had everything they needed to survive, and they were now free to practice magic for as long as they wanted._

_One day they came across an area surrounded by abandoned buildings._

_A ghost town._

_That same day an idea hit Ukai._

_It was time to revive Karasuno._

Ukai promptly began to pack the bare necessities. He wasn’t sure how long this trip would take him, but he couldn’t risk running out of water and food.

‘ _How the hell did a supposed child manage to survive in a forest by themselves for years?’_ Ukai couldn’t help but wonder.

He supposed the answer didn’t matter, his goal would still be the same.

Karasuno began as a way to help people.

He would especially never pass up an opportunity to help someone wronged by hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmhmhm im not sure how i feel about this chapter. i kind of liked writing it but some sorts were hard for me to write.
> 
> i feel like i write really ooc characters. this is definitely something i think i should work on lol.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this at least! 
> 
> again, i would really appreciate any constructive criticism if you have any, so don’t be afraid to give some!
> 
> there also may be some typos or grammar mistakes i may have missed, so if you see any it’d be great if you could bring them to my attention :)
> 
> ty for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes or if you have any feedback, please be nice about it, I’m new to writing and I’m not very confident yet. If you have any questions please ask and I’ll do my best to answer


End file.
